A host device may exchange data with a storage device via an interface protocol such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe®) or Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe™) via PCIe®. To facilitate development of storage devices, such as in the context of enterprise network attached storage (NAS) or enterprise data centers, developers, administrators, or other operators may utilize a tool referred to as an “analyzer” to inspect or otherwise gather data regarding the exchange of data via the interface protocols. The analyzer may parse the commands sent via the interface protocol to reveal inefficiencies, errors, or other issues occurring between the host device and the storage devices. These operators may reconfigure the host device and/or the storage device operation to correct for the inefficiencies, errors, or other issues.